warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash/Archive 1
Help Hiya welcome to the wiki. fist thing fist :) *Friend you make a Friends list and ask user to sign if they would like to be your friend :) you will see other user have them as well. *Siggys ask a user to make you one or to say how to make one. *Charart we have a project called Warriors Wiki:Charart you can ask to join and then you can make them for cats from the books and make your own one as well. you would get some one to ask thing as well :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Friends Friends, i actually don't know how, my sig right now is wacked, but i have someone in my Clan who can help with that, which reminds me, would u like to join? P.S. Look at Hawkstar's den on my talk page and click on the link, then answer my talk page there, need help with that and i'll just send u the link.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wow! you've accomplished alot in one day that i couldn't in a week! (Well that's probably becuz i have computer problems. And u live in MA, I was Born there, i have a little Half brother named Ryan who's 11, do u know him? User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 21:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) siggy oh try asking Bramble Sandstar or Grocerybag well I would try and ask Bramble she is on more then the other two. Brambleclaw14 Talk 12:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Siggys Of course. What do you want it to look like? And you sign by typing four tildes; just those, not your user name. Also; just a notice; the wiki isn't for chatting on talk pages and with other users, or for roleplay. It's basically so you can edit the articles to improve them so other warriors fans can come here and learn more about their favorite series. After you're done customizing your sig and page, please try to edit contributively to the articles (especially :Category:Stubs) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 22:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) re yeah sure we can and would the Charart look like? Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi!!I’m Hiddensun but you can call me Sunny!!I noticed you were on so I decided to pass by and say hi!!Hi!!Sup?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 21:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh just use the four tiles(like this ~~ but four) and if you want I can make you asiggy-just tell me the colour!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 21:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Clan Here's the link 2 where u should contact me on 2 discuss Clan matters (I've been banned on here once b4 and it's not pretty, so contact me there), and i need 2 know ur rank, name, what kind of chat u would like 4 me 2 contact u with and what kind of area u would like ThunderClan 2 b in.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sup Hey Iceh! Thanks for signing the list! Let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Siggy here it is: GhoststormBOO! If you don't liek ti or want me to change something just tell me!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 15:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Project Charart Hi Icestorm! I'm Sandy, the deputy of Project Charart and by uck I saw your request to join on the project page. In future you need to leave your messages on the Project Talk Page so everyone can see them. I'll add you in to the project and assign you a mentor who can help you with any questions etc. I think your mentor will be Hawkey. If I change my mind when assigning then I'll leave you another message here =) Welcome to the project! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 18:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) siggy ok first go to your ttalk page and click edit. then go to where i put your siggy and click on teh whole siggy and right click to copy. then go to the far right corner. at the top it says Icestorm123, my home, my talk, watchlist and more.click on more and then preference. then it says signature, so paste the siggy on the box beside where it says signature. Then click on teh box below that says "Custom signature ".after that click save and there you have it!!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 19:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) charart I'd love to make you the charart! But I need to know whether he's a shorthair or a longhair so I know what blank to use. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 19:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Signature Icestorm123 Icestorm123 I hope this works for you. All you do is copy the coding that I have above for you, and go to page. Paste the coding into the signature box, and then click on the check box marked custom signature. Then click save. Then, all you have to do is type four tildes (~) just those, and nothing else, at the end of each message, and the signature will be left. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 21:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) If you want a charart, ask one person for it and no one else. You're allowed only one personal image, because our upload log should be used for the wiki, not the people who edit it. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 22:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just trying to figure out this signature thingy HAPPY HALLOWEEN BOO! My cousins are also trick or treating with us Icestorm123 21:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: A lot of stuff Hey, no problem. And yes I can help make you a siggie if you need although I see Bramble has been helping you above. As for telling her, I expect you already have, but it's not strictly necessary as she will be able to see from the mentor/app page. =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You can, but only one at a time... As for the coding of your current siggie, you forgot the double squared brackets before the link to your user page. It should read: GhoststormBOO! If you'd like e to help with another signature then you'll have to tell me what you want doing lol. Also, I forgot to mention, of course we can be friends. I am a friendly person and get on with pretty much anyone on here. Except those users who make no constructive edits and generally waste time lol. You're not one of them. =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 22:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) First thing, I already told Hawkey but you can go and say hi too if you like ^_^ As for Tigerstar as a rogue, you ''wouldn't fail, you'd be fine and Hawkey would be able to help you and all the charart members would give you good tips so you needn't worry about that. I always tell people about my first charart... appalling. No shading no nothing ^_^ and then I blurred my mousewhisker so much he became wholly grey so i really don't think you have anything to worry about. Here's you siggie code: [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[User Talk:Icethroat123|'Wanna meet in my nest?']] And here's what it looks like: [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[User Talk:Icethroat123|'Wanna meet in my nest?']] You can change colours and things by simply replacing them with other colours or change text etc. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 10:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Icestar It's okay, I know. It's horrible. I actually have no clue what a white tabby looks like, but i figured it was like any other tabby, a base color with stripes a little bit darker. And also, I'm horrible at tabby stripes, so I'm sorry that this image is so horrible. Is it okay for the charart you wanted, or would you like for me to try and make another one, or do you know what I need to revise on this one? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 04:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey your my second apprentice! I'm Hawkey (as you know ;D) And whoa partner hold back. We got to start with something simple, let's see... please make me a brown tom with yellow eyes who is a short haired warrior. Add shading and highlights. Then show it to me and we will discuss what you need to work on, and then when were getting alot better, make Tigerstar's leader version together. Is this okay with you? [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 15:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 5 day late welcome Hi! This is my 5 day late welcome! Yay! I hope your having fun on this site. If you have any questions, you can ask me.--*Minnowclaw* 15:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) How to put it on your page That is...a very good question. I've wondered that as well. Sorry, you'll have to ask someone else, and then tell me how to. :) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 15:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay. First, go to the PCA project page. Then click on the blank you want at the bottom of the page. Then right click on the picture once it's been clicked on the first time, and select Copy. Then pull up Microsoft Paint and Paste. Then color right on! Then save and pull up on pixlr and finish it. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 15:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Cat done XD I've done it sorry it was a bit long to wait. if you would like something done not like I've done it say and I can make a new one. Bramble said to make one as you know? so I made the one you said was you. hope you like it :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 06:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Signatures I really want a signature that is silver with blue typing and it could say Icestorm and the other part like where "talk" is it ccould say "It's the icefall!" thanks [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[User Talk:Icethroat123|'Wanna meet in my nest?']] 22:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yes, I will teach you. But first just make me a solid colored cat, that you're working on, with no shading or highlights yet. And yes, color in the gray lines. HawkfireTalk! 23:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yes, I will teach you. But first just make me a solid colored cat, that you're working on, with no shading or highlights yet. And yes, color in the gray lines. HawkfireTalk! 23:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) OMG iOMG My mother changed my password on my AOL account! Mouse-brain! NEVER mess with Icestorm123. Now I might not keep the AOL account. I might get a G-mail account.[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[User Talk:Icethroat123|'Wanna meet in my nest?']] 15:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) OMG iOMG My mother changed my password on my AOL account! Mouse-brain! NEVER mess with Icestorm123. Now I might not keep the AOL account. I might get a G-mail account.[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[User Talk:Icethroat123|'Wanna meet in my nest?']] 15:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) --Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 16:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Cool ur on, meet me in th wcw, i 'll send u a link give me a sec. Ok, here it is (It's Hawkstar of ThunderClan by the way, i have two accounts but i use this one as back up incase i get blocked),http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/--[[User:Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo|Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo]] 16:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but you uploaded it completely wrong. Okay, go to the PCA front page which is not the talk page, but where the blanks are. Scroll down to the blanks and click on the one you want. Click on it, Click on it, not copy it when it's on that PCA page, just click on it and copy it after you click it on the pca page. HawkfireTalk! Please Help! Please help! I need help with making signatures! look at this horrible one that I made. -- 'raiuds: 1em; c''Icestorm''' [[User talk:Icestorm|''How's the prey running?...]] 01:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Pupil Easy. Put a few colored pixels in the corner of the eye like this HawkfireTalk! 17:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Okay, use the pencil tool and fill the eye up with yellow one pixel at a time. Never use the paint bucket tool on the eye. HawkfireTalk! 17:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Charcat I made this for you, since you're learning so fast! It's Icestorm! I make charcats for everyone who doesn't have one and now you do. HawkfireTalk! 17:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Sure thing Icestorm! Welcome to the series! If there's anything you'd like Tigerpaw to do, just let me know or let me know later when I involve IslandClan more :P Whoops! I'm working on it, forgive me! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 18:22, November 7 2009 (UTC) I think we're on the same wave length because they already are =D in my mind at least. Sure! You're the controller and you make the ideas, I just put them on paper! Haha SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 18:34, November 7 2009 (UTC) Of course! Although do you mind if Pool's new name isn't Wetpaw because I control a cat called Wetpaw on Sparrowsong's RP and I don't want to steal her name. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:01, November 7 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh I don't know sorry! :P Whoops! Do you mind? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:16, November 7 2009 (UTC) Vandal adding incorrect information to articles. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 17:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. In the future, don't use sources like Youtube or the official Warriors site. Those sources contain incorrect information, so we don't use them. If you have any more questions, ask me on my talk page. Thanks!--[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 19:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Siggy Code Uh just a siggy code that I tried to make Icestorm'Icestorm']][[Icestorm123|'How's the prey running?] [[User:Icestorm123|Icestorm'''Icestorm]][[Icestorm123|'How's the prey running?']]] 18:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh please remake the siggy! It is incorrect please remake it!!! [[User:Icestorm123|Icestorm'Icestorm']][[Icestorm123|'How's the prey running?']]] 18:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) animation what do you mean by HL and LB did it?--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 21:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Siggie I noticed above where you wanted a silver and blue sig. Would it sort of look like this? [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]It's the icefall! Also, to fix the one you have now, would you want that one to look like this? [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]How's the prey running? Sorry for wasting your time if you've already fixed this. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 00:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi Icestorm, I am sorta new to this so, any tips? Jamwhisker Siggy Code [[User:Icestorm123|'''Icestar]]Ice alone can save our Clan...' [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestar']]Ice alone can save our Clan... 23:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestar']]Ice alone can save our Clan... OKAY NOW HERE IT IS AND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SIGGY! [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestar']]Ice alone can save our Clan... Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 00:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 00:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 00:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC)! [[User:Icestorm123|'Bramblehead']]WindClan rocks! 23:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :) Icestorm ♥ Leave me a meow! 22:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi Do you have itunes? If so, search Erin Hunter and you'll have all the audio books, but they only have starlight, twilight, and sunset. If you don't have it, go here:0 Last, please sign with --~~~~ so I know who you are.--*Minnowclaw* 00:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Go to to upload an image and name it accordingly. Also; remember that you're only allowed one personal image. Keep your user page to one picture. I don't know if your computer froze, but you saved my talk page at least eight times. You only need to press save once. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 17:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay, he's great! Great for your first try! Just blend the shading more on the haunch and brighten the ear pink. The eye looks a bit awkward too, just add a white or black pixel or two. Sound good? HawkfireTalk! 00:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm, it's brilliant! You are learning so fast! Only two things, one, theres a patch of smudged lineart on his back, two, the ear pink is now too bright. Try using a creamy pink instead. HawkfireTalk! 15:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Whoops Whoops! my bad, I'll change that. Oh okay, I'm sorry about Wetpaw/Pool/Wetfoot (confusion) but Lionpaw's great, just let me add him! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 14:19, November 15 2009 (UTC) Easy squeezy. Show me what you got so far. HawkfireTalk! 18:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Even though I'm a little disappointed, there's no need to aplogize. On the other hand, make sure you get the full size blank for Stoneclaw this time. HawkfireTalk! 01:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Is this what you wanted? I saw your user page ♥--Arastar (talk) 23:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Friends heyy, Icestorm, I'll love to be your friend!! -Moonshadow1013 01:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, you are going to ''have to get the full size blank. On the PCA Project Page click the blank you want ON the project page and then CLICK it and THEN copy it. HawkfireTalk! 22:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi! Just saw you were online and wanted to say hi!!! so...Hi! -Moonshadow1013 00:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Did you see my page/ Come see it!! -Moonshadow1013 00:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure!! You can try Brackenblaze or Snowfall. Or both!! Thanx!! Their discripions are on my page!! Thanx again! -Moonshadow1013 00:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Short haired -Moonshadow1013 01:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Icestorm, Nightfall here! I just wanted to ask if it was okay with you if I did Moonshadow's character Snowfall. I like doing white cats a lot, and I've gotton better at doing their shading. But since Moonshadow suggested it to you, I wanted to be sure if it was okay--Nightfall101 05:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Looks great! You already have a pupil, but I will tell you where the highlight tool is. It's that black thermomator looking button that is called the Dodge tool. Brown tom: Great, now just darken the shading and blend it thoroughly and then make the ear pink triangular. HawkfireTalk! 17:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Icestorm!! once again just wanted to say hi!! Come check out my page because I did an interview with Jayfeather!! -Moonshadow1013 19:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Now the whole image is blurred. Go over the lineart with the pencil tool set to size one, color black. And Yes, I will help you with Stoneclaw. The burn tool is used for shading. Set it to size nine and go over the back, the hind leg, the front leg, the tail, and the top of the head. Then use the blur tool (set to size nine) and blur it all in. Add highlights using the dodge tool (set to size nine) and go over the chest, the back of the front leg, the ears, and the top part of the tail. You must have Stoneclaw approved, then I want you to do and get approved: a brown tabby tom (any blank), a black she-cat (any blank), and a white tom or she-cat (any blank). Four cats. Are you up to it? HawkfireTalk! 22:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Here look at my example on how to do shading and highlights. HawkfireTalk! 22:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Badgerstripe On vandalism pages, you do not keep haranguing someone. You report the page to me, and I'll delete it. You never post on a vandalism page more than once; it creates useless recent changes. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']]'''-san''' 22:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Geesh one question at a time! ;) 1: the Brown tom is blurred, not Stoneclaw 2: I'll get rid of it 3: Start with a solid colored cat, like a black, ginger, or white, or solid brown. Not Onestar. I will teach you how to do patched cats soon. HawkfireTalk! 04:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Help? You need help with the contents? I'll try...:) -Moonshadow1013 14:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) okay I found out the problem. You didn't make sections. You have to put before you type the heading and at the end. If it's okay, all go ahead and do that for you...:) -Moonshadow1013 14:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) It seems that i can't do that.:( but I put the at the beginning and end of About Icestorm. Hopefully you will get the idea about what to do!:) -Moonshadow1013 14:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I did a couple of heading's (experimenting) and they worked!! No I don't know anyone named Warriors808 on here, and when I seached her username, it came up with nothing. Sorry!! :) -Moonshadow1013 01:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh and Brackenblaze's eyes are blue. Thanx, Icestorm! -Moonshadow1013 01:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Your Warriors books Icestorm I just wanted to let you know incase you didn't know theres a book called Firestar's Quest between The Original series and The New Prophecy series I just wanted to let you know as fast as I could since your on The Darkest Hour.--Moonbreeze 21:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello buddy! I will tell Shannon soon...I just hope she doesn't make a big fit! Kaysa is mean. Can you make me a Charcat and siggy? And how do you get the boxes with the books? Warriors808 23:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) How do I join PCA? Warriors808 00:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Can the charart be Blacktail? She is a she-cat.Her eyes are amber. She is shorthaired. She has a torn ear and she is a tabby. She is black and white.Thanks! P.S I joined PCA! Sandy says that Bramble will give me a mentor soon....DI DO DI DO HE!This is what Niki does lol. Warriors808 21:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC)